Trust Me
by jellomello143
Summary: Gallagher goes to Blackthorne. Cammie and Zach have never met before and Zach likes Cammie but she has no interest for anyone after Josh. What happens if Zach goes too far? Secrets of her past unfold and danger strikes its hardest. No one can be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blackthorne

"Bloody hell Cammie let's go come on!" Bex dragged me, literally, through the hall with Macey and Liz close behind trying to contain their laughter but failing miserably

"Bex I have legs you know!" I yelled as girls in Gallagher Academy halls laughed and giggled at Bex dragging me by my right arm

"Well why didn't you bloody use them?" Bex's British accent strong and mad at me but I can tell she's enjoying this torture

"Bex careful with her outfit! You're getting it dirty!" Macey screeched racing over and picking me up once Bex had dropped me. My head slammed into the hard tile floor and I groaned and sent Bex a glare as Macey and Liz helped me up.

"Thanks a lot Bex." I say my voice oozing with sarcasm but she just send me a grin which I return.

"Hurry up before I eat my own legs!" Bex doesn't even wait for a response because she's already running down the hall and practically runs into the Grand Hall doors while trying to get there quickly

"I swear that girl has issues." I muttered under my breath while shaking my head

"Stop you're going to mess up your hair!" yelled a mad Macey for Bex dragging me and almost getting my uniform dirty

"Oh shut up and lets go before Bex eats the whole Grand Hall." said Liz who took our wrists and pulled us into the Grand Hall and sure enough Bex has a HUGE plate full of food and is digging in without us I sigh

We grab our food and sit down just as my mom also known as the Headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Experiential young Women and the whole Grand Hall gets quiet as she takes the podium.

"Good morning ladies. I have news for you all! 15 of you have been picked to go to a boys spy school called Balckthorne Institute for the rest of the year. The 15 of you will be leaving in two hours and you who have been picked are: Macey McHenry, Rebbecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Cameron Morgan..." I stopped listening because that's all I needed to know

Once mom was done calling out the names we raced to our dorm and let Macey pack because we did not want to get into a fight with Macey over who gets to pick out who's clothes because she would win anyways.

_~Two Hours Later~_

We were all dragging at least three to four suitcases as we got onto the helicopters. Once we got settled we waited and my mind drifted off.

_So we're going to be in n all boys school for the rest of the year? Well it's only the middle of the year so it wouldn't really matter right? I guess I'm going to have to be Macey's life sized Barbie doll again. **Sigh **this is going to be a long year._

Soon all 11 other girls got on the helicopters and we were off. While on the ride I drifted off to sleep and dream.

_I was in my drive way drawing with chalk. I looked about five or six and very innocent. My dark brown hair kept getting into my crystal blue eyes that are flaked with white and I tucked it behind m ear while looking at my drawing._

_ It was of a sunset over water. The water looked like it was glistening even though it's just chalk and I made it peach, pink, yellow, orange, and white. I was about to get up and get mom when all of a sudden water pours on it. _

_ I gasp in horror as my beautiful picture washes away. All that work for nothing! Looking up I wanted to see the dummy who decided to spill water all over my picture. I looked up and saw a boy with dark brown hair and stunning emerald green eyes that had flakes of gold in them._

_ "What'd you do that for?" I hissed through clenched teeth noticing the water bottle in his hands. He smirked and shrugged. The nerve of this guy!_

_ "I got bored, plus I wanted to see your reaction if I did." he answered while running a hand through his hair_

_ "Well you ruined my picture! Meanie!" I stood up and noticed he was two feet taller then me but I didn't care because this dumb jerk ruined my picture!_

_ "Hey I'm sorry I didn't think you were going to throw a hissy fit about it!" the boy said putting his hands up in a surrender motion but I was too mad to really care right now_

_ I huffed and turned on my heel to leave but he caught my elbow and spun me back around while not letting go of my elbow._

_ "I said I was sorry okay?" I scowled at him and yanked my elbow away and stormed into my house leaving the boy in a daze_

I was woken by a girl screaming. Once I was awake I noticed it was Tina and she was rushing back to where we all were. Looks like she just came back from where the pilots are but she had a freaked out look on her face.

"Oh my gosh! There's no pilot!" Tina yelled coming in and all 14 girls started to freak out except me

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here?" I asked dead calm and it even creeped me out that I sounded so calm

"There's more," everyone quieted down "We're heading straight for a mountain and there's no parachutes." everyone except me started to freak out more and I got put up with it

"Everyone shut up," they all froze and starred at me "Gosh girls, we're all better then this! We are spies in training! We are Gallagher Girls and nothing will stop us from trying and succeeding." they started to agree with me

"But Cammie what about the mountain we should be crashing into it in about 15 minutes and there's a building under us." Tina said and I rolled my eyes

"I got a plan." was my answer


	2. Apology

Oh my goodness you guys I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a year. Two of my grades got really low so my dad blocked fanfiction from my computer at home and I don't know where any of my stories have gone! I'm actually updating this at school so i wont be uploading that much, Im really and trully sorry! I promise i will try to update ASAP but im not sure! Love ya

~Marina


End file.
